


Scared of Happy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Smut, The ending isn't great sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Zourry - Freeform, and i might have missed some plot oop, but kinda lowkey, its really short, ziall are in a little singing duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should leave.” Zayn told him. He didn't move. Seconds later, “Louis.” Louis looked at him, his eyes red and his breath uneven. Shit. Louis got up and snatched his cigarette, taking a hit himself and blowing it on Zayn's face. He stomped on it harshly and that's when Harry appeared. He looked lost. </p><p>“What's going on?” Harry looked between Louis and Zayn, no one said anything. Louis turned to look at Harry, they smiled at each other. Zayn wasn't happy about that. </p><p>“I'll see you later.” Louis pecked Harry on the corner of his mouth, he waved him goodbye and Harry looked as his silhouette disappeared. Zayn didn't tell him anything. He didn't ask. </p><p> </p><p>AU where Zayn is confused and scared to admit his feelings so he writes and sings about them (with Niall's help). Zourry is a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Zourry is my weakness so I'm sorry about this mess :/ if you read I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Title from Scared of Happy by 5H
> 
> Songs mentioned:
> 
> Sia- Hostage  
> Nicki Minaj- I Lied  
> Florence + The Machine- What Kind of Man  
> Broods- Bridges  
> Jack Johnson- Better Together

It was late, the television played paid programming and Zayn didn't know why but he was interested. He was tired and sleepy but too lazy to go to his bed, so, he stayed curled up with a blanket in the sofa. He was starting to doze off when the door abruptly opened, loud whispering and shushing all happened at once, Zayn was annoyed. He wanted to look but he opted against it, instead he continued to catch some sleep.

 

“Shush, my roommate’s here.” It was Harry, he whispered carefully but seeing he was highly intoxicated, it didn't work much. The other person giggled, Zayn couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 

They made it to Harry's room, loudly, although Zayn was thankful they at least tried to do it as quietly as possible. The gratefulness didn't last long, the loud talking and moaning started a few minutes later. Zayn sighed loudly, turned up the volume on the tv and tried to catch some z’s.

 

It was quiet when he woke up again, the tv played some morning show, one that Zayn wasn't a fan of but it distracted him. He decided to get ready for the day, checking his almost dead phone and pacing through the unread texts. One caught his attention. It was from Liam, a venue owner, the text offered him a gig for the night. Zayn felt like he could jump of happiness. He texted him back, of course he was going to accept it.

 

Then he decided to charge his phone and go out for a smoke. He sat on the front steps and hummed lyrics he had been writing last night. It was chilly outside, it distracted him.

 

When he went back inside, that's when he first saw him. He couldn't miss the way he looked, not even a bit, even if he tried. He knew this person too well. Louis. Zayn whispered his name as he was going in the bathroom. It was really him. Fuck. He slept with Harry. Without thinking he went into Harry's room, he was sleeping, the sheets covering just below his hip. That did something to Zayn, he didn't know what, but there was definitely something.

 

He erased whatever thoughts he had and started waking Harry up, “Harry,” he moved him more, he grunted and turned his head, squinting, “wake up.”

 

“I'm awake.” Harry said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“That's him, the person I told you about, it's him.” Zayn didn't know why but he needed to tell him, even if he didn't feel anything for Louis, it was just awkward.

 

“No way,” Harry sat up on the bed, the sheets almost revealing things Zayn wasn't ready to see, “I can tell him to leave. Holy shit, that's weird.”

 

“No,” Zayn rubbed his face, feeling frustration build inside him, he didn't know why, he didn't know many things, “I'll just-I'll just leave. I'll go to Niall's. Don't worry about it.”

 

Harry looked at him, puzzled, “are you sure? I mean, it's awkward, it was just a one-time thing.”

 

Zayn saw him lying through his teeth, “I'm sure. And I know you, okay? You don't let them stay unless you want it to happen again.”

 

There was a shy smile on Harry's face, “shit, I'm sorry, Zayn.”

 

“It's nothing serious, I'll leave now.” They smiled at each other and Zayn left.

 

Zayn knocked on Niall’s studio apartment for what seemed to be hours, it turned out to be 10 minutes, still. People stared at him as they walked through the hallway, his smile only reached half way. He decided that he had enough and reached for the key on top of the door frame, he knew Niall was there, he was probably sleeping. That annoyed Zayn even more.

 

He hadn't been in the greatest mood since he left this morning.

 

The door opened smoothly and there he laid, Niall, on the mattress that adorned his small but humble place. Zayn laughed at his friend and quickly opened the blinds to the windows. Niall grunted and covered his eyes with his arm. “What the hell?” He wasn't in a good mood, Zayn knew that. “You know that key is for me, right? Like, when I’m wasted enough I forget my keys. You know that, right?” He peaked an eye and Zayn pulled a funny face. “Of course you know. You’re an annoying piece of sh-”

 

“Hey,” Zayn threw him the spare key, it hit Niall’s forehead, “let’s get breakfast, we got a gig.” Niall rubbed his face and got ready.

 

The place was filling as they looked at the menu, it was a nice diner. They ordered coffee and pancakes, really a surprise. And they waited, Niall yawned and Zayn rolled his eyes. “I hope you don’t look like this later today,” Zayn commented, “you’ll make me look bad.”

 

Niall rolled his eyes, “we’re a group thing, if I look bad, and you look bad. Sorry.” Zayn threw him a sugar packet, “what is wrong with you today? You’re not always this annoying.” Niall returned the favor.

 

Zayn sighed, loudly and he wished he didn't because Niall was going to be questioning him and he didn't really want to do that. He didn’t say anything, Niall kept staring. Their food arrived and so they ate in silence. “I wrote new lyrics I want you to listen to.” Zayn took a sip of his coffee, Niall nodded, his mouth full. “It’s about a guy, the lyrics came to me last night.”

 

“You never write about your crushes,” Niall said, pancakes still in his mouth. Zayn gave him a look, “whatever, let me hear them.” Zayn finished his food and pulled out his notebook.

 

“Okay.” He cleared his throat, he read them and Niall nodded as he ate.

 

“Wanna try it today?” Niall asked, a bright smile on his lips.

 

“Nah,” Zayn shrugged, it wasn't finished, and it wasn't really something he wanted to sing in front of an audience. “It needs work.”

 

They finished their food and sat down, looking at each other like they both had something to say, “are you gonna tell me what's wrong?” Niall was the first to speak, Zayn shrugged.

 

“I don't know, man,” Zayn looked around, everyone around him was having a conversation and somehow, he was lost. “Just confused.” He didn't know why he said that.

 

“Write about it,” Niall threw him a few sugar packets and laughed, “you know, so we can actually make money out of your moping ass.”

 

There was a thin line between Zayn's eyebrows, “I'm not moping,” he stopped himself from throwing him anything else, “maybe you should start giving me your lyrics, maybe that's what's stopping us.”

 

“My lyrics are not as good as yours.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

They both laughed.

 

Zayn went back to his place. He wasn't avoiding Harry, except that a small part of him was. He blamed it on his subconscious. He spent his time outside, on those lonely stairs, writing and warming up his voice. He smoked a few cigarettes, which wasn't good but it helped him.

 

Harry stepped outside a few minutes before Zayn had planned on leaving. He sat down next to him and took the cigarette from his mouth. He did that, a lot, take Zayn's stuff like it belonged to him. “So, you got a gig and didn't tell me about it.”

 

“Shit.” Zayn really forgot, not because he didn't want him to come, he was sort of afraid.

 

The smoke lingered in the air as Harry smoked. “Louis.” He said it like no big deal, Zayn's heart started beating faster. “I like him.” Harry didn't look at him.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I don't want to make things awkward between us, so, tell me it's okay.” Harry looked at him this time, he took a hit and looked at his lips. Zayn was confused and afraid.

 

“I told you, we weren't anything, at all.” Zayn looked away, a black car passed by.

 

“You're not answering my question.” Zayn stole the cigarette from Harry's lips and finished it. “He told you he loved you, there's something, isn't it?”

 

“Remember,” Zayn dropped the butt and stepped on it with his shoe, “we don't talk about it.”

 

“Zayn,” Harry grabbed his knee and squeezed it lightly, “I really like him.” It seemed like he was begging. Zayn nodded. “I told him about you, he didn't mind it. He said he wanted something new, something different.”

 

“Did he?” He was curious, genuinely curious and he didn't want to be, it made him mad at himself. Harry squeezed his knee tighter. Zayn placed his hand on top of Harry's, squeezed it once, “it's okay.”

 

There was a big smile plastered on Harry's face, it made Zayn fuzzy on the inside. He let go of his hand but Harry's was still on his knee. It made him wonder. “I'll bring him with me, he said he never heard you sing.” Zayn's smiled turned into a tight line.

 

“He never did.”

 

The place was small but big enough to hold a decent crowd, it made Zayn excited. Niall was chatting with Liam when he got there. “Hey,” he said as he stepped into their little circle, they smiled and greeted him back.

 

“I told Niall you guys were my first option once the first group canceled.” Liam smiled happily, Zayn didn't get him.

 

“Great news.” Zayn looked at Niall and he just shrugged it off, it is what it is.

 

They got to sound check as soon as Liam left them, they shared a look of distress. He was still a good guy, Liam. A few quirks here and there but decent enough, and thoughtful to have them play at his place.

 

They planned on playing for at least an hour, they had everything set up and had chosen all the songs, and Zayn avoided a few. Knowing who was going to be there. He felt out of place, somehow sad, he didn't pay attention to it.

 

“You look like you're about to burst into tears, you okay, mate?” Niall joked, Zayn knew he was right. He didn't say it, instead he punched him on his arm.

 

It wasn't sadness, Zayn concluded, it was annoyance—that had been happening for the last six months. Anger. Anger towards Louis, because how the hell? How could he say he was in love with him? It didn't make sense. He didn't make sense. He just said it and expected Zayn to run into his arms and walk hand in hand into the sunset. Things were never that simple. Louis was a dreamer, Zayn didn't like that.

 

But, he wanted ‘something new, something different,’ now. Zayn didn't get it, he didn't get why out of everyone he chose Harry. He didn't get why he wanted that. He did admit though, Harry and him were quite different.

 

They were ending sound check when the place started filling up with more people. It was nice, maybe they were expecting the other group. Zayn smiled anyways, because it was happening.

 

Once they finished, Liam took the stage and greeted the audience, he was good at that. “I want you all to enjoy this pair as much as you can,” he walked over to Zayn and placed his arm around his shoulders, “they are great, I'm sure as hell they won't disappoint you.” The audience clapped and Liam left the stage.

 

“Thanks, Liam,” Zayn said into the microphone, “hi everyone. I'm Zayn and this is-”

 

“Niall.” He blurted out, sitting with his guitar in hand.

 

“And we're going to be playing some of our favorite jams, we hope you enjoy yourselves.” The crowd clapped and there was one or two hollers, Zayn was grateful for the enthusiasm.

 

He sang two songs with Niall harmonizing along and the crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves. Zayn was looking, he knew exactly for who but he was afraid to admit it. As if on cue, they walked in. Harry and Louis. They were laughing but stopped once they saw Zayn on stage. He looked away immediately, finishing the song.

 

Harry caught his attention and waved, Zayn nodded his way. He didn't look at Louis, he couldn't. Niall started the next song, strumming his guitar to the beat of the song Zayn and Harry knew too well. Harry's face lit up and Zayn was mad at himself for not taking this one off the set list. Fuck. He wrote this one for Harry and he knew it. He loved it and Zayn hated himself more than ever. Everything was complicated.

 

There was an invisible knot squeezing Zayn's throat, he drank from his water bottle as Niall strummed, he cleared his throat. “ _It all begins with just one kiss I'm held hostage by your lust.”_ He felt Harry's eyes on him. “ _Put me in cuffs, lock me up I'm held hostage by your touch.”_ He wanted to scream. “ _This prison is rough but I can't get enough. The secret life of us keeps me in handcuffs. Don't lock me up, I'm held hostage by your love.”_

 

The crowd cheered and clapped as he finished the song. He dared to look at Harry, his smile was gone. There was something about it, Zayn couldn't tell and he didn't want to know. So, he kept singing. He looked at them occasionally. He stared at Harry's arm around Louis. He stared at Louis’ blue eyes, for the first time. He looked different. He blamed all the staring on his passion for music.

 

The crowd left ecstatic, and wanting for them to come back. He informed them of their social media and a few people took pictures with him and Niall. It made them both extremely happy. He wasn't a dreamer, unlike Louis but he had expectations. Liam wrote them checks and patted them on their back, he promised he was going to arrange another session for them.

 

The bar was open and the night was just starting for Zayn, he invited Niall to stay, ‘drinks on me’, he said. They were really on Liam. As they walked, he spied them.

 

Harry hugged in, his arm around his neck, he smelled like a few drinks. Zayn was okay with that. He smiled at him.

 

That's when he saw Louis, up close this time. He looked so different yet exactly how he remembered him. Zayn didn't want to remember him. “You have an amazing voice,” he said, smiling.

 

“Thank you.” Zayn didn't mean for his voice to sound so distant and lost, but it did and it just kept adding to the regrets he had. Niall left for the bar, probably to save his ass.

 

“Too bad you never sang when I was around.” Louis didn't sound too sad as Zayn had expected. He couldn't really tell what he was feeling. He was bad at that.

 

The grip on Zayn's neck tighten, it was as if Harry was trying to tell him something. He was also terrible at decoding body language. Just like an angel fallen from the sky, Niall came back with a tray of shots, “on Liam.” He said.

 

The four lads grabbed a shot and chugged it down, Zayn didn't want to remember this night and the awkwardness of it. They were buzzing a few shots later, it was bearable. Niall and him attempted a conversation about different things, of course, it was all a jumble of words. They laughed. They laughed until their stomachs ached.  He looked over at _them,_ Harry was sitting and Louis stood in between his legs, they whispered back and forth to one another.

 

A smoke outside solved his overthinking brain from exploding. He stood alone, leaning against the wall. Niall didn't like to smoke and complained about it, “I'm the one who's supposed to smoke, you're the singer.” He would say.  Zayn would reply something along the lines of: “once my voice gives out, you'll take the lead.” Niall would roll his eyes. Zayn really needed to quit.

 

It was windy but not too cold, just perfect. He thought of Louis’ blue eyes on his, he wasn't going to lie. They were mesmerizing. He thought of Harry, of his curls, his hair always smelled nice. He didn't know why he was thinking about that, it was the alcohol that made him think things he shouldn't think about. The smoke blew away with the wind and Zayn watched as it disintegrated into nothingness.

 

Then, there was someone else standing a few feet next to him, Zayn felt it but didn't want to look and see. “Bad habits never end.” Louis spoke lowly, he slurred his words. Zayn hummed and turned to look at him. His eyes looked dark, he was swinging back and forth. Like he was trying to keep his balance. Zayn laughed to himself and continued to smoke. He heard Louis’ puff clearly, he ignored it.  

 

It was silent for a few seconds, until Harry walked out rushing. He spotted Zayn and smiled softly at him, “Zayn,” he took the cigarette from his mouth and smoked once, “you were amazing. You and Niall. Perfect.” He gave him back the cigarette and squeezed his shoulder a little too softly. Zayn smiled at him.

 

Louis and Harry walked together after that, Zayn watched as their bodies disappeared in the empty street. He eventually made himself go back inside and continue his blabbering with Niall, who hugged him tightly when he returned. Niall was like that. A clingy drunk. Zayn didn't mind.

 

The celebration unfortunately came to an end. Zayn purposely avoided going home for many reasons. No one needed to know those reasons. Niall took a cab with him, they were both too drunk to drive. Zayn was dropped off first, he got a kiss on the cheek from Niall and a desperate look from the driver. He shrugged both away.

 

The house was quiet and Zayn couldn't be more thankful. He slept in his bed, the couch looked like it wasn't offering him a comfortable sleep.

 

Zayn ended up waking up earlier than what he really wanted. He sighed deeply, looking at the ceiling and trying to push the headache out of his mind. That was a hard task. Instead he got up, drank some aspirin and made himself coffee. It was Sunday and he couldn't even sleep in. He sat on the couch, the TV on and his mind on the lyrics in front of him. The ones he showed Niall.

 

He thought of anything, something that would go with it. His mind was blank. So, he started lowly singing one of the songs that reminded him of this one. Maybe Niall was right. Maybe it was about his crushes. _Crush._ That sounded like something a middle school boy would say. Zayn hated it.

 

 _“Even though I said I didn’t love you I lied, I lied.”_ The words left his mouth smoothly, “ _Even though I said I didn’t need you I lied, I lied.”_ He liked the way those words felt in his mouth. “ _To keep myself from breaking your heart, oh,”_ Zayn stared at the paper, pen in hand. Nothing. “ _I can’t fall for you, can’t give my all to you. To keep you from breaking my heart, oh.”_ He started to write something but his brain was all fuzzy.

 

“You didn't sing that song yesterday.” Louis. He was everywhere. Zayn wanted to grab his things and run away. He didn't. He turned to look at him, he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a shirt that fitted him a little too big. _One of mine would probably look better,_ Zayn thought. Why would he even think that. He didn't know why.

 

He shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee, “you wouldn't know, you weren't there half way through.” He didn't sing it. It was his plan all along. It was his plan from the moment Harry told him he _really_ liked Louis.

 

Louis walked towards the couch, he didn't sit down, instead he was eyeing Zayn's notebook. He closed it when he saw wandering eyes on it. It felt weird. Because it was Louis. “You and Harry. You have something going on.” Zayn thought it was a question but it was a statement.

 

He didn't know why but he felt the need to be honest, maybe it was Louis, maybe it was Harry. Maybe it was himself. “When he's not seeing anybody,” he said, looking at Louis for a brief moment, then turning his attention to the TV. “We drink and shit happens.”

 

Louis finally sat down at the other end of the sofa, he looked at the TV as well, “like what?”

 

“We kiss.”

 

“And?”

 

“That's it.”

 

“Bullshit.” Louis ran his fingers through his hair, Zayn sighed in exasperation.

 

“Why does it matter? He's seeing _you._ He's not gonna come with me. He doesn't do it.”

 

Louis looked at him, Zayn didn't turn so Louis stopped. “You're always there,” he was accusing, Zayn didn't like his tone. “Why do you do that?” Louis whispered. Zayn had enough. Just as he was about to leave, Harry walked to the kitchen, sleepy and messy hair.

 

“I'm going to Niall’s,” Zayn said to Harry, standing up and getting his stuff, “I'll see you later.” Harry nodded and smiled at him. So softly. He always did that. Zayn ignored Louis.

 

As he knocked on Niall's door, he kept thinking about what Louis said. He had no right to come back into his life again and blame everything on him. Louis cared so much, about everything, about the little things. Zayn hated that about him. He hated Louis. He did.

 

Niall answered the door this time and smiled at him. They walked together to the diner, it was their thing. As they walked Niall asked him, “why do you even knock? No one does that anymore.” They laughed, maybe Zayn did it because he was different. He thought different. Different was good, but, Zayn didn't embrace it.

 

They waited for their food, they ordered French toast, and it looked good. By then, Zayn was distracted, he kept thinking about Louis. He didn't want to think about him. He was rude and he didn't deserve to be in Zayn's mind. Niall's voice brought him back. “Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong man?”

 

Zayn shrugged, he didn't like talking about his feelings, he'd rather write about it. He didn't know why but he told him, “you know that lad Harry was with?” Niall nodded, “he was my best friend.”

 

Niall raised his eyebrows, “the one you ran away from?” Zayn pursued his lips. _Yeah_. _Something_ _like_ _that_. “Go on.”

 

“He's on my ass again. He doesn't know when to shut up or when to leave things in the past.” Zayn rolled his eyes. Just thinking about it made him furious.

 

“Maybe he wants to know why you left him.”

 

Zayn chuckled, “he knows why. And I didn't leave him, you make it sound like we were together. We weren't. He was my best friend.” _And he ruined it_ , Zayn thought. “And either way, he's seeing Harry so why does he even care.”

 

“So, you're jealous.”

 

“No.”

 

“I think you are.” Niall laughed.

 

“No, I'm not. I'm annoyed. And, why would I be jealous?”

 

“Because of Harry.” Niall winked at him and Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

“That doesn't make sense, man.”

 

“It does. You just don't want to see it.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The week went smoothly. Zayn avoided Harry because it was the best thing to do. Harry looked at him sadly yet sweetly at the same time. It was confusing. He worked at the deli all week, getting distracted in the chaos his job brought him. He came back home from work a Friday. Harry was waiting for him by the steps. He was smoking a cigarette. “Let's go out,” he said, his hair picking up a fierce wind and blowing beautifully, “we need to.”

 

So, they did. They walked to the nearest bar. Harry was distant, his head down as they ordered drink after drink. Zayn tried to understand him, he smiled at him whenever Harry looked at him. Lovely boys and girls approached Zayn, he made conversation. He kept himself entertained until Harry grabbed his arm and told him to stop. They left after that. Zayn didn't know what to think.

 

The thing is that he wasn't, he wasn't thinking. He forgot about Harry and about Louis and about his feelings. He wrote about it, all of it. It confused him. So much. He told Niall about it, he read his lyrics. He looked at him with a face that was too hard to read. He told him: ‘damn. You need to figure it out, bro.’ Maybe he was right. When was Niall ever not right?

 

Harry spoke firmly when they got to their house, “did he ever confuse you?” He closed the door behind him. _He._ Louis. Zayn shrugged getting ready to run away. Harry looked sad. “He confuses me sometimes.” Harry started walking to the sofa, sitting down and rubbing his face. “You, too.”

 

Zayn followed him, sitting next to him closely. His mind was running too fast, too many thoughts. It was the alcohol. “Why do you say that?”

 

Harry laughed, sadly. “He didn't return my calls or texts all week. I think he's confused, I think we all are.” _You're not confused,_ Zayn thought. What is there to be confused about? All this made him confused. “He was different, that morning, when he was wearing my shirt.”

 

Annoyance started building up inside Zayn, thinking of the conversation they had. “I don't know, Harry.” Zayn lied. He lied through his teeth, he was a bad liar when he was drunk. Harry saw through it. He laughed, again, sadly.

 

“Fuck.” Harry whispered, then, his hands were on Zayn's face. He grabbed him hard and like he's been wanting to do this all night. He kissed him, he kissed and Zayn kissed back. They kissed for a while, until Harry carefully laid him down on the sofa. Harry kissed down his neck, his hand wandering his body, they found a way under Zayn's shirt.

 

It felt good. So good, Zayn had missed it. He wasn't going to lie. Not during moments like this. When he embraced that part of him, the one he's afraid of. Suddenly, Harry's body was on top of Zayn's, his legs straddling him. There was a nice warmth feeling in his clothed crotch. A delicious pressure that made him moan softly without wanting to.

 

Harry kept on kissing his neck, he started rocking his hips. Zayn wanted to run, he didn't, not like this. The rocking continued, softening and hardening at times. Sometimes Harry went slow and sometimes fast. Both ways felt good. Zayn held him by his lower back, keeping their bodies together. Harry had a thing for whispering sweet nothings into his ear, so Zayn let him, even if he didn't approve.

 

“Fuck,” Harry said again, “I'm so close.” Zayn hummed. Harry continued. There was a dampness seeping through when Harry kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth. Zayn felt the vibrations, he loved it. He didn't want to love it. The rocking continued, this time messier and more desperate, Harry kept on kissing and moaning softly. Not long later, Zayn came, arching his back and feeling so dirty. They stayed like that for a while, sharing the air, sharing whatever this was.

 

They took turns showering after that, Zayn was about to go to sleep when Harry walked into his room. He was only wearing boxers, it made Zayn's throat dry. “You're a great cuddler, you know that?” Harry asked, Zayn smiled. They weren't drunk anymore but it sure felt like it. Zayn allowed him to lay next to him, spooning him. He was warm and he felt so nice against his bare chest. They slept like that.

 

Zayn woke up before Harry, he didn't want to leave him alone so he didn't. He stayed, still curled behind him. Zayn softly sang lyrics he had been working on, careful not to wake Harry up. “ _And we're burning all the bridges now, watching them go up in flames.”_ Harry woke up after that, he turned to face Zayn, a line between his brows. “Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.”

 

“No, keep going.”

 

Zayn smiled softly at him, “ _No way to build them up again,”_ he didn't know what got into him but he kissed Harry's forehead, “ _Now we're burning all the bridges now, 'cause it was sink or swim and I went down, down, down.”_

 

They shared a smile. Harry told him it was amazing, he always believed him.

 

He and Niall had a gig at Liam's place again, he was eternally grateful with that lad. Harry let him be for the rest of the day, he went for a long deserved run, as he called it. He spent his time outside, as per usual, warming up and smoking. Bad habits. Damnit.

 

Earlier that week, Zayn had finished the lyrics to that song he had been avoiding. He got together with Niall and they set it up. He was going to sing it that night. It felt amazing. Like kisses from Harry. Zayn laughed to himself.

 

He didn't see him coming until he was in front of him, crossed arms and beautiful. Nope, not that. He was just standing there. Louis.

 

“Harry's not here.” Zayn said, brushing him off like no big deal. Louis kept staring at him. “If you wanna stay and wait for him, be my guest.”

 

Louis sighed and sat down next to him, so close. Zayn could feel his energy, his breathing, everything. It was difficult to bare so he lit up a cigarette. “You're happy today.” Louis said, looking straight ahead.

 

“Excited.” Zayn corrected him, taking a long drag and purposely blowing it towards Louis’ direction. He didn't like him, he didn't have to pretend. “Harry, wasn't.” Zayn blurted out, “he wasn't happy.”

 

“I'm sure you made sure that wasn't for long.” Louis shot him a fake smile, Zayn wanted to wipe it off, it didn't suit him. The sarcasm, it wasn't for Louis. Instead he gave him a look. They looked at each other attentively for the first time. “Isn't that right, Zayn? That's what you do, you make him happy.”

 

Zayn laughed and Louis rolled his eyes, “I told you so, when he's _not_ seeing anyone, shit happens.” Louis looked down at his shoes, “you can't complain to me, when it was you, mate.”

 

“Shut up.” Zayn was quiet after that. He smoked and continued singing the lyrics in his head. “You hide yourself behind those stupid things,” Louis nodded towards the cigarette, Zayn ignored him. “You don't let the world see you for who you are.” His words were confusing. It was as if they were meant to do well but it did nothing but bad to Zayn.

 

“Like you would know that.”

 

It was Louis’ time to laugh, “I knew you. At least, that's what I thought.” They stayed quiet for a while. Zayn was tired. But somehow, he enjoyed it. Louis’ company. “Shotgun.” Louis whispered. Zayn shaked his head immediately. His blue eyes persuaded him. Another item added to the list on why he hated himself.

 

He held Louis’ jaw with his hand, taking a hit and then blowing it into his mouth. They stayed like that longer than what Zayn wanted. And then, Louis’ lips were on his. It happened so fast, Zayn felt like he was drowning. Louis kissed and kissed, Zayn wanted to kiss him, so bad, but he couldn't make himself do it. He moved his head quickly, he heard Louis sigh.

 

“You should leave.” Zayn told him. He didn't move. Seconds later, “Louis.” Louis looked at him, his eyes red and his breath uneven. Shit. Louis got up and snatched his cigarette, taking a hit himself and blowing it on Zayn's face. He stomped on it harshly and that's when Harry appeared. He looked lost.

 

“What's going on?” Harry looked between Louis and Zayn, no one said anything. Louis turned to look at Harry, they smiled at each other. Zayn wasn't happy about that.

 

“I'll see you later.” Louis pecked Harry on the corner of his mouth, he waved him goodbye and Harry looked as his silhouette disappeared. Zayn didn't tell him anything. He didn't ask.

 

Niall was there when Zayn got to the venue, he was sitting by the edge of the stage, swinging his legs back and forth. Everything was set up. A saint, Niall was. He waved to him and Niall pulled a funny face. “You look mad.” Niall said as Zayn got close. Niall, the one who could tell it all.

 

“Nah,” Zayn said, knowing that he was boiling up on the inside, “let's get to it.” That whole sound check was passed by him thinking of Louis and his stupid life choices. He was annoyed at how he talked like he knew it all. How he kissed him and expected him to kiss back. How he expected so much of Zayn, he expected him to run back to him. It just wasn't going to happen.  Zayn was over him and his dreams.

 

The people started coming and once the venue was full, Liam introduced them like last time. And so, they got to it. They sang some songs they didn't sing the other time and the crowd love it. Zayn and Niall were happy. Zayn didn't look for them until he knew what song was coming, they were standing there, together, but they weren't touching. It was odd to see.

 

Niall and Zayn made quick eye contact and nodded to each other, Niall strummed his guitar. Zayn began singing, _“To let me dangle at a cruel angle, oh my feet don't touch the floor.”_ He held the microphone in his hand, he found Louis in the audience and looked at him. _“Sometimes you're half in and then you’re half out, but you never closed the door.”_ Louis looked back, _“What kind of man loves like this?”_ Zayn didn't know why he was doing it, somehow he was satisfied. “ _But I can't beat you, ‘cause I can't be with you, oh mercy I implore,”_ sometimes music spoke louder than Zayn could ever. “ _How do you do it? I think I'm through it, then I'm back against the wall.”_ Louis was upset, Zayn knew it, and it made up for his bad choices. Harry, he was confused, Zayn looked at him as he finished the song, “ _What kind of man?”_

 

They finished and went to get checks from Liam, as they walked to the bar (their tradition) Niall commented, “that was intense, man, who hurt you?” They both laughed and Zayn felt relieved. Louis wasn't there when they got back, _good,_ he thought. He didn't want to see his face anymore. Harry hugged him and kissed his cheek. The three lads sat at the bar and shared drinks, good times. That is until Harry had a little more to drink and didn't looked so happy.

 

Niall had left to god knows where so it was only them two. Harry grabbed his wrist and his green eyes melted Zayn's heart, he did that a lot. “You didn't kiss him back. Why didn't you, Zayn?” Zayn thought of the events before this, he thought of Louis. Why would Louis tell him that, it's unfair. So Zayn stared at him, unable to speak. “I saw you, when I was coming back from running. He kissed you like he meant it. Does he kiss me like that too?”

 

“I think-I think what he feels for you is different.”

 

“Different?”

 

“I don't know, Harry. I think he's lost, I think he really likes you but having me around isn't so great.”

 

“Fuck.” Harry rubbed his face. “Why don't you tell me what you feel for him? Why are you so scared of your feelings?”

 

“I'm not scared.”

 

“You ran away from him when he told you what he felt for you. You are scared, Zayn, admit it. No one writes a song for someone they _hate_.” Harry did quotations on the last word. Zayn wanted to leave, this place was becoming toxic, so, so toxic. “Would you leave if I told you how I feel for you?”

 

Zayn got up from the stool, getting ready to leave, it was so unfair. “I told you we weren't going to become anything serious, I told you that since the beginning. You can't do that, Harry, you can't.” He walked out the venue, looking for a cab, he found one and right when he was about to get in, Harry stopped the door. There was anger in his eyes. “Let go.” Zayn shouted in his face, Harry did and got in the cab next to him.

 

There was tears threatening to fall and it made Zayn even angrier. Harry didn't try to talk him. When they got home, Zayn went straight to his room, slamming the door behind, he had enough. He wanted to run away. Anywhere, where his best friends didn't love him this much. Where he didn't have to deal with feelings. He couldn't hold it anymore, he broke down on the floor, and he couldn't stop the tears. He hated himself even more.

 

Harry walked in, carefully, he leaned against the wall. “Zayn,” Zayn didn't reply. “I'm sorry, okay? I care so much for you. I can't stop what I feel for you, I can't and it makes me mad.” Zayn kept his head on his knees, he couldn't look at Harry. “Please, talk to me, I need you to talk to me.” Harry kneeled down next to him, running his fingers through Zayn's hair.

 

“There's nothing,” Zayn's voice was muffled and so weak, “there's nothing to talk about it.”

 

“Tell me if you don't feel the same and I'll leave, but I know, I know you feel something. The way you touch me, the way you kiss me, I know it means something.”

 

“I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you like I lost Louis.” And fuck, there he was, again. Zayn couldn't escape him, not even here, when Harry was telling him about his feelings. Why was life so complicated. “I can't tell you what I truly feel, you'd hate me.”

 

Harry sat down next to him, “you love him, Zayn. That's why you left, because you were scared of feeling like that.” He grabbed his hand and held it tight, “Don't be scared anymore.”

 

“I want to be with you, Harry. I want you and I want him, that's bad.” Zayn finally looked up, Harry wasn't looking at him. “Shit. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“He wants you too, I know it. You can choose him; you know that? It'll be okay.”

 

“No, it won't. I don't want to choose anyone. I want you to stay, I want to be able to kiss you, hold you. I know Louis isn't going to forgive me. I've hurt him so much.”

 

“Let's do this one last time, tonight, let's do it. Tomorrow, you'll ask him to forgive you, tomorrow you'll let your feelings talk.” Harry was determined. Zayn looked at him and he looked back. It was their moment, a final one.

 

Harry led him to the bed and carefully laid him down, he kissed him hard, and he marked Zayn's skin with his name. He made him remember. Harry rode Zayn slowly and with determination. He rode him until his legs gave out and they both spilled over themselves with pleasure. After they got cleaned, they slept together, Zayn held him tight, like he meant it. Zayn finally embraced his feelings. He wanted Harry.

 

The bed was empty when Zayn woke up, there was noise coming from the living room, he knew it was Harry. He got up and made himself coffee before heading there. Harry was laying down, a blanket around him and his eyes were half closed. Zayn sat next to him, placing Harry's legs on top of his thighs. He smiled softly. He wanted this, so bad, to be able to always have him this close. He knew he couldn't and it hurt.

 

“I couldn't sleep.” Harry said, looking at him softly. “Zayn, I don't want to let you go.” Zayn rubbed his legs, “but, I want you and Louis to be happy.”

 

“I'm happy, right here, with you.”

 

Harry chuckled and closed his eyes, he looked tired. Tired and sad. And how did he even know it was going to work out. Zayn didn't deserve anyone, not Harry, not Louis, not after how he treated him. Harry didn't know anything about that, he would've ran as far away as possible.

 

“Louis. He's a good lad, really good. I'm happy for you, Zayn.”

 

There was something in those words. Like if Harry meant it, really meant it. Zayn remembered back to the night he brought him home. Harry liked him, he probably wanted something more than a one night stand. And he ruined it, Zayn did. They could have been happy together. Zayn didn't deserve it.

 

“You like him, you like Louis.”

 

Harry shaked his head, “I guess.” He sighed, “but I can't have you both.” Shit. What kind of mess did they all get themselves in? Harry grabbed Zayn's arm and pulled him towards him, Zayn was the one to kiss him first.

 

They stayed like that, kissing and kissing some more. Their lips were numb but Zayn was happy. That is until there was a knock on the door. Zayn got off Harry and looked at him with questioning eyes. “I told him to come.” Harry said. Zayn had no time to run. “It's okay. You need to tell him.” But Zayn wasn't even sure he wanted to do that. He didn't want to, at least not now.

 

Harry got up and opened the door, letting Louis step in into their house. Louis had his hands in his jacket he looked annoyed once he spotted Zayn. “Are you serious, Harry? I thought you were better than this.” He said, looking at each other. It took a while for Zayn to realize why he said that. Their lips were red.

 

“No, it's not that, okay? We're done running, we all are.” Harry looked at Zayn and smiled.

 

“I really don't want to deal with this right now.” Louis crossed his arms, he was so stubborn at times. Harry looked at Zayn again, he raised his eyebrows but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was like he had his mouth shut close. “Okay, so?” Nothing. Harry looked disappointed. “I'm leaving.” Louis announced. Zayn watched as he was heading out, that's when he did it.

 

“Louis,” he shouted after him, “I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. For running away, for hiding, for being scared. I'm sorry.” Louis turned and looked at him, he was still mad, Zayn knew it. “I was scared and I hate myself for that. I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want to lose you as a friend.”

 

Louis walked towards him, arms still crossed, “you are such an asshole, Zayn. You're a fucking asshole. You throw me out of your life and treat me like I'm not worth shit, then you think I'll forgive you?”

 

“I-”

 

“You threw me out like all those years were nothing to you, you made me feel like garbage. You blamed it all on me and then said, _what kind of man loves like this?_ Bullshit!”

 

“That's how I felt, I didn't-”

 

“How about how _I_ felt? How about all those friends you left behind? How about all that? You're so fucking selfish.”

 

Zayn backed out, walking to sit on the couch. “I said I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you, honestly.” He was tired and so lost, he didn't want this anymore. Not after seeing how much he hurt Louis. Louis deserved the world and he was nothing compared to it. Harry sat next to him, he touched his knee tenderly. He didn't deserve Harry either.

 

“There you go,” Louis laughed, there was so much pain, “and you still get your _prize,_ even after all this.” Harry turned to look at Louis, he wasn't happy about it, he gave him a look.

 

“Louis.” Harry said, waiting for some kind of explanation, “I'm not that, I'm trying to help you two.”

 

“What about all the things you told me? After I told you what he did to me, what did you say, Harry?” Harry didn't say anything. “That you were going to help me forget him, bullshit! You're both so full of it!”

 

Zayn was done. He couldn't do anything and he wasn't going to sit there and watch how Louis destroyed everything even more. How he hurt himself. He was so mad, not at Louis, at himself. He got up from the sofa and started walking towards his room. There was so many things in his head, one stood out the most. It was to run away.

 

Just as he was around the hallway, there was a strong grip on his wrist, Louis. He was pulling back and putting him against the wall. “You're doing it again. You're running away!” His eyes were red but there was no tears, exactly how Zayn felt. “Why? Why are you not trying?” Louis had his fist against his chest, “you're not even putting up a fight.” He hit him softly after that.

 

“I can't, Louis.” Zayn closed his eyes, “I can't because it's hard seeing you like this. I can't see what mess I've done.” He opened his eyes, Louis was looking down, his fist tightening. “Every time I look into your eyes, that's all I see, hurt. I don't want that. And you're right, I left everything behind without thinking about anyone else. I don't see why you would want someone like that.”

 

“Zayn,” Louis whispered, he didn't look up.

 

“So, I'm sorry, so fucking sorry. Okay? I was stupid to not see what I felt for you. Now, it's too late.”

 

Louis looked up, finally, “what do you feel?”

 

“I love you. I love you so much. I knew it way before you confessed it to me but I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to mess up our friendship so I pretended like it meant nothing. Louis, you mean so much to me.” Zayn looked over to the couch, he saw the back of Harry’s head, “but I don't know. I don't think this is going to work out.”

 

Louis looked at him with disbelief, “what?”

 

“I'll be losing someone else, I don't want that.” Louis looked over at Harry, “I want him, Louis. I need him and I need you.” Harry finally turned over, he looked at him with wide eyes. “I don't want to choose. Tell me you forgive me and we can all move on. Separately.” Harry looked hurt at his words.

 

Louis hesitated, a tear rolling down his face.  “I- I forgive you.” He hugged Zayn around his middle. “I don't want to lose you anymore. Not again.” Zayn hugged him back, “we can work it out, just, Zayn—you don't know how much you're hurting me.”

 

Harry got up and started walking to his room when Zayn held his hand, he tried to get away but he held tight. And so Zayn did it, with his other hand he held Louis’ head up and kissed him. Harry stopped putting up a fight and Louis kissed him back. It felt so nice, to have him back, his lips, his body, everything. Zayn pulled Harry so that he was standing behind Louis. He saw how his hands went directly to Louis’ hips. He kissed down his neck. Zayn stopped kissing Louis and searched for Harry, he hungrily planted his lips on his. Louis kissed Zayn's neck so soft and delicately.

 

They stayed like that for a while, alternating between kisses. Their lips were numb but they were aching for more. Zayn led them to his room. Harry laid down and Louis sat between his thighs, Zayn was behind him, kissing his neck and leaving marks behind. Louis loved it.

 

Clothes were off and they had no idea what they were doing but they kept it going. Louis kissed Harry with so much passion Zayn could almost feel it. As Louis was busy, Zayn started opening him up, slowly and carefully. Muffled moans were coming from him. Zayn felt like he was going to pass out.  

 

“What are we doing?” Louis questioned softly.

 

Harry kissed his neck, “I don't know but it feels so damn right.”

 

Once Louis was all opened up Zayn started kissing up his spine, until he reached his ear, “I'm going to make you feel so good, babe.” He whispered and Louis whimpered.

 

They got all the things needed and Zayn positioned himself behind Louis while he sucked Harry off. He started going slow until Louis had become more comfortable. Zayn grabbed his hips and went inside him like he meant it. It felt so good knowing he had two of the boys he adored the most. Zayn could cry of happiness. It went on for a while, until Louis was a mumbling mess and Zayn was almost on edge.

 

“Open him up, baby.” Zayn told Louis, slowing his movements so they were able to regain some kind of stability. Louis hummed and lubed his fingers and Harry's hole, who moaned lowly. Once he did, Zayn told Louis to ride Harry and so he did.

 

As Louis rode Harry, Zayn got behind and slowly fucked Harry. The room was a mess of load moans and delicious sounds. It all seemed very surreal. It wasn't long until Louis came, hard and loudly, he spilled all over Harry and they all loved it. Louis rolled of Harry and laid down next to him, kissing him while Zayn continued doing his thing. He held onto Harry's thighs and pulled him every time he went in. Louis jacked Harry off and later he spilled all over himself.

 

Zayn pulled out and came all over Harry, rolling his head to the back and letting the electric sweetness hit him delightfully. He laid on top of him and kissed him hard. “That was amazing.”

 

“Fuck, I don't think I've ever came this hard.” Harry commented, looking at both of them. Louis smiled softly next to him, his eyelids half closed.

 

They got all cleaned up and although it was still daytime, they were tired and happy here, in the bed. Louis laid down in the middle, Zayn was behind him, and he couldn't be any more time without him. Harry laid on the other side, turning his body so he was able to see them both.

 

“What happens now?” Harry whispered, grabbing Louis’ hand and holding it against his own. His eyes could shine a whole universe.

 

“We keep doing it.” Louis answered, he was unsure but at the same time he seemed confident of his answer.

 

“Just the sex?” Harry knitted his eyebrows and looked at them attentively.

 

“You know I just can't have that.” Zayn told him, reaching for his face and touching him sweetly. He touched his jawline, his cheek, and his lips. Harry fell into the touch. “We can work it out, the three of us.” Zayn didn't know what he wanted to accomplished but he went with it, “if you two are okay with that.”

 

Louis sighed softly, “I don't know. How-how would that work out?” Harry nodded, showing his concerns as well.

 

“It's like a relationship, except it's three. I'm not familiar with it but I know it happens.”

 

“A relationship?” Harry asked, surprised.

 

“That is all I have. I can't lose both of you, that's just not an option.”

 

“I don't want to lose you,” Louis whispered. He pulled Harry closer to him, “I don't think it’ll be the same without you either.” He told Harry. “So, I want to try this, whatever it is.”

 

Harry hesitated thinking through it, “okay, but, promise me you won't cuddle without my presence.” They laughed, Louis pecked his lips, “I'm serious!” Harry said laughing.

 

“I promise.” Louis smiled, “Zayn?”

 

“Okay, I promise!” He shouted, jumping on top of Harry and attacking him with kisses. He yelped and tried covering his face with his hands. “Really, Styles? Out of everything, you're worried about that.”

 

The rest of the day was spent like that, together, enjoying every second of it. And then the following week, Louis went over every day. They made up for all the missing time, none of them could get enough. It was hard for Zayn to write when they were around, they were such a distraction, so he spent a few hours with Niall. He had a surprise for them. A new song he had thought about when they made up. He was going to play it the Saturday to come.

 

Niall and Zayn were at that diner, “so I was right.” Niall said, raising his eyebrows and giving him a smug look.

 

“You're never right.” Zayn rolled his eyes playfully, he knew Niall always was.

 

“Whatever man, you can deny it all you want but we all know what it's true.” They both laughed. “So, how's it going? With your boyfriends.” Niall raised his eyebrows again, Zayn couldn't help but to blush.

 

“It's good,” Zayn couldn't stop smiling, “really good. There's been so much sex, God, it's amazing.”

 

“I don't need to know that.” Niall faked throwing up. “Tell me anything else but that.”

 

“You asked, but, fine.” Zayn couldn't help all the happiness he felt inside, “they're both great, like, they care so much for each other and I care so much for them.” Niall hummed, “I just couldn't ask for more, honestly, I can't believe I spent all those months hiding my feelings.” He frowned just thinking about it.

 

“You didn't hide them, mate. You didn't say them aloud, or to the person, you wrote about it.” Niall shot him a genuine smile.

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.”

 

“I am, trust me.”

 

“Don't get too cocky now.” Zayn pointed a finger at him and they laughed together.

 

That Saturday, Zayn had to lock himself in his room in order to practice his song. It was all ready he just wanted to be one hundred percent ready. It was very special and he didn't want to mess it up. He stopped smoking, not completely but he had to because Louis hated it. It was a hard bad habit to end but he tried his best.

 

Once it was time to set everything up, he grabbed his stuff and walked to the living room where Harry and Louis were watching TV. They were holding hands and sitting very close together. Zayn smiled to himself.

 

“Hey! I thought there was no cuddling without me.” Zayn walked in front of them and placed his hands on his hips.

 

“It's not cuddling, babe.” Harry smiled at him sweetly, “we're just giving ourselves some company.”

 

“Since you've abandoned us and all.” Louis pouted at him and Zayn shaked his head, he kissed him briefly then Harry.

 

“It's only been for a few hours,” Zayn rolled his eyes, “I gotta go, I'll see you later, okay?”

 

As always Niall was there but the setup was still not ready, Zayn was okay with that, so they worked on it. They did the sound check and the people started arriving, Louis and Harry were there, they all shared a shy smile.

 

“Oh god I'm not ready for this.” Niall commented once Zayn looked away. He looked at him and gave him a look.

 

As usual, Liam introduced them, there was more people than usual and different faces as well. It was pretty amazing. The crowd seemed to love the first tracks they played, it was ecstatic.

 

Then, it came the time to play the song he had been working on. He looked over at them, Louis had his head resting on Harry's shoulder. They looked so beautiful.

 

“This next song is for two amazing people, I really, really hope you like it.” Zayn looked at them and the crowd cheered. He looked at Niall and he started strumming his guitar.

 

He took a few deep breaths and started singing, he really hoped they liked it. “ _I believe in memories, they look so, so pretty when I sleep.”_ The words flowed smoothly, “ _hey now, and when I wake up, you look so pretty sleeping next to me.”_ He looked up and he saw them, swinging side to side, it made him fuzzy inside. “ _But there is not enough time, and there is no, no song I could sing. And there is no combination of words I could say.”_ He smiled so hard he felt his face was going to freeze like that, he sang the last line not ever removing his eyes from them. “ _But I will still tell you one thing. We're better together.”_

 

The crowd cheered and Zayn was feeling like he was on the clouds. They finished the set and the crowd absolutely loved it. They congratulated the duo and then they went to grab their checks from Liam.

 

“That was amazing, bro. We killed it.” Niall patted his back and jumped from happiness.

 

“We sure did, only because you're the best guitarist.”

 

“Bro.”

 

They laughed loudly.

 

When they went back, Louis and Harry were waiting for him. Louis was the first to hug him, kissing his cheek. “Now, those are the songs I like.” He grinned and Zayn felt a little sad remembering the song he sang last time. Louis seemed to notice because he pecked his lips, “hey, it's okay, it's the past now.”

 

Harry hugged him tightly, “what Louis said.” He whispered in his ear. Zayn smiled, and they walked over to the bar.

 

“Just so you know, there's plenty of songs talking about how much I love you.” He grabbed Louis by his waist and kissed his temple.

 

They sat down and ordered themselves drinks as a brunette girl walked up to them. “That was really good,” she said patting Zayn's shoulder.

 

They all turned around and Zayn smiled at her, “thanks.”

 

“What are you exactly?” She squinted her eyes, looking attentively at all of them, “are y'all like in an open relationship?”

 

“No, we're together.” Harry said, smiling at her. She looked confused.

 

“In a committed relationship.” Zayn added, putting his arm around Louis. “Just like any other relationship except there's three.”

 

“Oh, okay, okay. That's cool. Well, good luck with that,” Zayn frowned and she smiled, “keep up the good work, you'll get far.” Zayn nodded and she walked away.

 

“Good luck to her with that attitude.” Louis commented rolling his eyes, they laughed.

 

It was going to take time for people to accept their relationship but that didn't matter to them. Zayn was finally happy, he had finally embraced his feelings and he was no longer scared. Whatever happened, it did and he was okay with it.

 

Waking up every morning next to the people he cared for the most was everything he needed. It was all true, it was better when they were together.


End file.
